Lorelai at Homecoming
by MissNikki13
Summary: The story of how Chris saved Lorelai at homecoming


**AN: This Lorelai and Christopher fanfiction is a onetime thing, in honor of David, who played Chris tweeting me. So yea. Remember at Rory's cotillion when Chris saved Lorelai and it reminded her of homecoming court? Well this is that story, they are sophomores (10****th**** grade) here btw. ENJOY. And for the record I am a hardcore LL shipper but without Chris we couldn't have Rory. **

"Hey beautiful" Christopher Hayden said as he passed his girlfriend Lorelai Gilmore and drew her in for a kiss.

Lorelai kissed him and smiled "Hey"

"Miss Gilmore, Mr., Hayden, you know the rules now step apart and Miss. Gilmore pull your skirt down" A teacher said passing the young lovers

Lorelai pulled at her uniform skirt and rolled her eyes.

"May I walk you to class" Chris said mockingly

Lorelai punched his arm and laughed, her long brown hair swaying over her shoulders.

"So I was thinking on Saturday we could tell our parents we are going to homecoming and we could see a movie or maybe something else" Lorelai looked at her boyfriend, he was so cute and sweet and she was over the moon happy.

"Sounds good"

~BELL RINGS~

"And I am off to Math class, the wonderful world of geometry!" Lorelai said sarcastically.

"I love having a smart girlfriend" Chris kissed her and turned away walking to class

Lorelai stood for a moment till she saw her friend Trish coming her way

"Hey Trish" Lorelai waved

"Lor, did you do the homework?" Trish said franticly

Lorelai rolled her eyes and handed her notebook to her friend as they sat down.

"Love you" Trish made a kiss sound and began copying Lorelai's homework down.

Lorelai Gilmore wasn't just beautiful and sarcastic as most people at her school thought, she was top of her class and actually loved to read, although she preferred music and movies she wasn't opposed to a great novel.

~Loud Speaker Makes Noise~

"Attention students, it is time to announce who you, the students elected for homecoming court"

Lorelai and Trish exchanged a gag noise and giggle while Mitzy, a girl who obviously needed a life sat up straight and clapped her hands.

"Every year 4 couples from each class are elected and then Saturday night at the dance we will announce who the King and Queen of each class are, Freshman Nominees are….."

"Dumb, Dumb, poser and loser" Trish snickered and Lorelai smiled at her friend

_Announcer says who they are _

"The sophomore nominees are, Mitzy and Ashton, Alicia and Terrence, Mara and Keith, Lorelai Gilmore and Jason Stiles"

"WHAT!" Lorelai screamed "No, no this has to be a joke!" Everyone in class was now looking at her

"Fuck this!" Lorelai said under her breath, her teacher gave her a look to which Lorelai ignored

"Wow, Lorelai I guess we will be up against each other" Mitzy said rudely

"Mitzy, I don't want to be on homecoming court, it is lame" Lorelai rolled her eyes at Mitzy

"Oh come on Lor, it won't be that bad" Trish tried to reassure her friend.

Lorelai sighed and leaned into her seat with a sigh as class started.

~Bell Rings~

Lorelai looked around the hall for Chris and spotted him

"Hey" She smiled at him

"There she is, my homecoming princess"

"Shut up Chris, this sucks! Like seriously" Lorelai leaned into him and then saw Jason coming

"Ew, digger is coming over here" Chris laughed and then wrapped his arms around her

"Lorelai! Looks like we are homecoming dates" Jason said looking eager

"Digger, we are not going to homecoming together, I am not going anyways."

"You have to, you are elected" Jason said smugly

"Well then I guess she and I are going" Chris smiled at Lorelai who couldn't help but melt into him a little

"Go away Digger, I want to kiss my girlfriend" Chris then took Lorelei's hand and sprinted down the hall.

~Homecoming~

Lorelai walked in wearing a red dress, the top was a sweetheart neckline and the skirt was tight to her long legs, her mother forced her to wear silver heels but she changed to black converse the moment they got to the dance. Chris wore a suit with a red tie and had his arm around Lorelai's waist.

"Lor, you came" Trish ran to her friend

"Hey" Lorelai gave her a hug and wished for once Trish would call her Lorelai instead of Lor.

Lorelai and Chris made their selves comfortable on the side of the gym, Chris sat against the wall and Lorelai in his arms. They hadn't danced yet when the DJ made a announcement " All homecoming nominees to the stage" Lorelai groaned and walked to the stage, Chris felt bad, she didn't want to be there and he hated to see her unhappy.

"Hey" Jason said standing next to Lorelai who looked like she wanted to vomit all over him

"Hi Digger"

As the head master talked about the homecoming ritual Chris decided to intervene, suddenly running on stage and grabbing the microphone

"Hello everybody! Sorry to interrupt but I have been informed that a Miss Lorelai Gilmore is wanted elsewhere, and by that I mean she is way to awesome to be up here for this very lame ritual, hell Lorelai is queen no matter what, but she doesn't need a crown so BYE BYE" Chris than grabbed Lorelai's hand and ran, the two of them ran to the limo, the driver wouldn't be back for an hour.

"Chris! Thank you, you saved me" Lorelai kissed him

"So, we have an hour to waste"

"Yea, we do" the two sat in the limo looking at each other with loving eyes

"So"

"So"

Then Chris kissed his girlfriend, long and passionately.

"I love you, thanks for saving me" Lorelai smiled

"I love you too and anytime"

~FIN~

**AN: Okay so that was that. Hope it was good enough for you haha. **


End file.
